Rock A Costume
Rock A Costume! Where I am from, we have a thing called 'carnaval'. It's basicly just like a carnival (roller coasters, games with prices and a lot of unhealthy food), exept we dress up (you don't have to) and go nuts. It's mostly at night and lasts a few days. There's a lot of alcohol, loud carnival music (it's horrible but belongs there) and crazy people. I'm not sure about this, but I guess you can see it as a mash up of Halloween and Mardi Gras. Here are a few tips if you have to dress up for something: 1) If you don't have any idea for an original costume, don't worry. Just ma ke time to go to a constume shop. Be sure to go at least a week before the event (to avoid any last minute dramas). Just look at everything. After a while you might get an idea. If you do, just go with it. If you don't, don't panic and keep looking. I don't think it's possible that you don't find anything you like. And if you really don't, just do a mash up of all kinds of colorful and mismatched things. If you don't like to dress up but you have to, think about the fact that for once, you could be somebody completely different. Have you never wanted to be someone else? Just break down the walls and do it! 2) Think. I know it sounds silly, but hust be sure to have everything you need. And if you don't, you should have plenty of time to get it. Try tu guess how much time you'll need to get ready on 'the big day'. Always take more time than you think you need. There will always happen something that you didn't plan. And don't forget to count in the driving time. Personally I get last alsmost everywhere. That's because there's always something popping up unexpectedly. 3) Don't get ready alone. Aaricia and I always get ready together. That way you can help each other. And who knows, maybe the other person has a rockin' idea you'll love. Plus, it's way more fun. 4) When the days comes, you're supposed to have everything planned out. All you have to do is follow the plan. Get ready and enjoy yourself while doing it. If you don't like all the preparations, there's really nothing I can do. There are always pros and cons, just try to see the good side of everything. 5) Go to your event and have fun. Remeber to never feel ridiculous, because you're not. Daring to go and put yourself out there is brave and people respect that. At least they should. At least you hade the courage to dress up and rock your costume. If you feel confident (or act like it), you will pull the look off. What was the last costume you wore? What was the best costume you ever wore? Do you have other helpful tips? I'd love to hear'em so post about it in the comment section below! ~Ashley